Over the past few years nuclear magnetic resonance, particularly proton magnetic resonance, has come to play an increasingly important role in the structural characterization of biologically important macromolecules. This has come about because of the availability of spectrometers operating at fields high enough to provide resolution of signals coming from individual sites within macromolecules and because of the advent of two dimensional nmr methods which greatly facilitate the analysis of the massive quantity of information available from well resolved spectra. These new methods, and this increasing amount of structural information has placed extraordinary demands on computational facilities for processing and analyzing data. This request would provide an off-line data processing computer with associated array processor to provide interactive analysis of data coming from two high field nmr spectrometers located in a centralized Instrument Center at Yale. The computer system would also provide a means of carrying out theoretical calculations useful for interpretation of data and comparison to derived structures. The availability of the system would benefit principally researchers at Yale but would also benefit researchers in the surrounding region who use the existing high field nmr instrumentation for data acquisition.